characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Zim
'Zim '''is the titular main character and antagonist of the Nickelodeon animated series ''Invader Zim. Background Zim is a member of the Irken alien race, as well as a former Irken invader. After ruining the plans for Operation Impending Doom I, the Mighty Tallest banished him to Foodcourtia. Despite his banishment, Zim still found out about Operation Impending Doom II. He was able to escape and made his way to the Mighty Tallest, stating he had "quit being banished". Wanting to quickly get rid of him, the Mighty Tallest gave him a random, unknown planet to conquer. This planet happened to be Earth, and there he quickly became enemies with Dib. Powers and Abilities * 'Genius Intelligience: '''Zim has genius level intellect, able to create and make devices and robots. * '''Expert Pilot: '''Zim is an expert at piloting his space ship. * '''Hacking: '''Zim has been shown to be able to hack electronic devices very well. Equipment * '''Irken PAK: '''A backpack-like device attacked to Zim when he was hatched. It has multiple uses. ** '''Secondary Brain: '''The PAK contains all of Zim's personality and statitistics. It is also shown to possibly have some sort of sentience or built-in emeregency use, as it once saved Zim while he was unconcious. ** '''Spider Legs: '''Robotic, spider-like legs that allow for quicker movement and extended reach. They can also be used as sharp weapons. ** '''Shield Generator: '''The PAK is able to generate a shield around Zim. ** '''Communication Device: '''A device built into the PAK that allows Zim to communicate with GIR anywhere. ** '''Normal Backpack Usage: '''The PAK has a section in it for Zim to carry things around in. ** '''Invisible Bubble Helmet: '''A helmet that allows Zim to be in space. ** '''Binocular Helmet: '''A helmet with binoculars attached, as well as a nightvision mode. ** '''Organ-Harvesting Device: '''Zim is able to extract people's organs, and put them in his own body. ** '''Ray Guns: '''A set of ray guns connected to the PAK. ** '''Robotic Arm: '''A small robotic arm that can be used to lift and move things. ** '''Jetpack: '''A jetpack that is used for air movement. ** '''Laser Cutters: '''Lasers that are able to cut through objects. * '''SIR Unit: '''Called Gir, he is a robotic assistant to Zim. He is insane, dimwitted, and can rarely do anything to help though. * '''Spaceship: '''A standard Irken spaceship that Zim uses for quick space and regular travel. Feats Strength * Has created multiple devices capable of destroying Earth. * Almost destroyed his home planet during Operation Impending Doom I. * Casually swung a kid around like a bat. Speed * With his jetpack, he flew across the Planet Jacker's ship (which is large enough to capture planets) in a matter of seconds. Durability * Survived a city-wide explosion, albite barely so. Skill * Piloted the Voot Cruiser, as well as drove Mars around the solar system while also dodging Dib's attacks. * Remains unnoticed by all humans except for Dib and Gaz. Weaknesses * '''Lack of Common Sense: '''Zim has little to no common sense, which often cancels out his intelligence. * '''Weaknesses to Earthly Substances: '''Zim has a weakness to meat, beans, and the pollutants in earth water. * '''Gir is Insane: '''Zim's robotic minion is insane, moronic, and basically useless, and for the most part is actually a setback for Zim. Fun Facts * Zim is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, who also voices Billy from ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Daggett from Angry Beavers, Raz from Psychonauts, Kaos from Skylanders, and Grey Matter from Ben 10. Category:Invader Zim Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Viacom